


《偏执面》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《偏执面》

一

    他被翻折着蜷起来，小腿倚着桌沿，磨蹭出一道深红的压痕，这次进的深，腻出混着腥气湿漉漉的汗，像春草受潮，那东西不肯放过他，身上的男人也抓着他的腰，他逃也逃不脱。  
    最后湿的一塌糊涂了，从小腹到身后，臀尖通红，跟仰起来的后脖颈子同个色彩，沉又浅。

     杨淏翔拔出来扔套，路过团在沙发上的西裤，从兜里摸出烫金的请柬扔给他，“特意给你手写的名儿，瞧瞧哥对你多好。”他说，一屁股坐在沙发上摁开手机回微信。  
    张磊从办公桌儿上半坐起来，往下滑着着陆，两腿发软，踩着皮鞋像踏云，他手里攥着请柬，默不作声地捡起地上的衬衫套上。  
    过了好一会儿杨淏翔才听见回应，“婚礼办这么急啊？”

    他抬头打着西北角望，张磊又维持着每晚一成不变的姿势靠窗看景，看灯火通明的二环路，嘴里叼着根儿烟，雾从鼻腔里往外滚。  
     “我也不想，”他站起来伸懒腰，“这不是她怀孕了嘛。”

     张磊没回头，“你没带套儿？”  
     “可能喝多了忘了，嗨，人家姑娘跟了我快十年，没有功劳也有苦劳。”

     “咝……我能不去婚礼么？”手里的烟屁股烫掌心儿，仿佛火星要从那一块儿软肉里烧起来，漫天燎原。  
     “别啊，”杨淏翔笑，“好歹让人家看看我在公司混的不错，总经理都肯赏脸来参加婚礼。”  
       
     “我赏的何止是脸啊。”张磊发出声意味不明的冷笑。  
     “是，您赏的不是脸。”杨淏翔走到他背后，“您赏我的，”他掐住那团棉，“可是这儿。”

 

二

    隔天张磊照例领杨淏翔去应酬，杨淏翔看他两只眼泡肿着，眼尾向下耷，“张经理，您昨儿晚上没睡好吧？”  
    张磊刚要开口，又把呛火的话硬咽下肚子，想起车后面儿还坐着个秘书，只好疲惫地闭嘴，偏过头盯着车窗外混沌的天。

    杨淏翔也不再问，又逃出手机划开，几个指头敲击键盘，像是忙得很。  
    张磊透过玻璃窗上的影儿瞧他，食指伸出去在灰蒙蒙水蒸气上勾勒出那人侧脸的弧线，指尖泛红，骨节颤抖，他在脑子里回想和杨淏翔认识连带滚上床的全部过程，忽而惊觉自己总像只丧家之犬被人牵着鼻子灰溜溜东转西转地走。  
    看似游戏规则是他一手定下来的，不能让同事知道，不能干预对方婚恋自由，从头到尾都只能是职场里不伦不类的潜规则。

    最后杨淏翔遵守了，他想撕毁条约也不行。  
       
    紧赶慢赶到了饭店还是迟到，于是开始喝，张磊灌了自己三杯白的，杨淏翔起初上来虚挡了要拦，手碰杯子边儿又不声不响缩回去，他抓也抓不住，只觉得像条摆动的鱼尾一闪而过。  
    这数不清是第几回，头一次张磊还捂着胃问他为什么，杨淏翔笑的无辜，白面娃娃似的替他拍背，一口京腔回答他，“我这是怕抢了张经理的风头，知道您海量。”  
       
     推杯换盏结束，顶着冷风送走合作方又回包间对着一桌子冷锅冷菜发呆，秘书去结账，杨淏翔坐在他旁边儿，还在发微信。  
     张磊莫名其妙窝了一肚子火气，胃里炙热，瞳孔对不准焦，在天旋地转里冲进卫生间，全吐空了才觉得舒服了点儿。  
     杨淏翔跟进来拍背，顺道儿递给他杯水，“张经理，也别太拼命了。”  
       
     张磊甩开他手，“别他妈碰我。”  
     杨淏翔依言松手，看他弓着背扶墙，小腿绷不住劲儿似的抖，漫不经心劝，“作为你办公室恋情的另一半儿，我总得扶一把吧。”  
       
      张磊骂了句“操”，想揍他又没力气，末了还是屈服，撑着他胳膊出去，“谁跟你恋情，咱俩也就是打个炮的关系。”  
      “是是是，”杨淏翔附和，把人扔在洗手池前头，“您还记得就成。”

     张磊从嗓子眼儿里挤出个“嗯”来，乌秃暗哑，像吊不上去的高腔。

 

三

     孟祥辉半夜三更被电话吵醒，摸过手机一看时间，凌晨两点半。张磊在另一头儿呼唤他去通宵达旦的大排档喝酒，还威胁他不来就扣工资。  
    瞅了一眼旁边儿睡的人事不知的媳妇儿，他认命地从床上像贼一样窜下来换衣服出门，没办法，谁让张磊是他顶头上司。

    拦了半天出租车才拖着被夜风吹的凉飕飕的躯干到达大排档，张磊脸颊发红，整个人摇摇晃晃地趴在桌子上，像葡萄酒上了头，又兑了几滴白开水进去。  
   “不是我说你，你这是要把胃喝毁了啊还是要把胃喝毁了啊？”孟祥辉望着桌上一溜儿空了的酒瓶，“你受什么刺激了？”  
   “杨淏翔我操你妈……我……”张磊突然抬起头指着孟祥辉鼻子，眼睛下面还有一道儿干了的泪痕，他几乎喝的失去神志上的半点清明，潜意识里还想着办公室里让他觉得混蛋的人。  
   孟祥辉赶紧上去扶人，交了钱架着他往外走，“你还没跟内兄弟断了呢？你上回不是跟我说他要结婚了吗？我以为你倆就是打个炮的关系……哎，我跟个喝醉了的人说个什么劲儿。”  
   到了家张磊还不消停，拽着孟祥辉的裤子不让他走，一把鼻涕一把泪控诉自己的“炮友”，最后说着说着吐了一地。

   孟祥辉认命，给他处理地毯，走的时候瞧见书桌上摆着张照片，仔细一看就是自己的顶头上司和同事的合照。  
   其实也不能算是合照，公司出去团建时候拍的集体照，张磊被众人拥在中间儿，笑的一脸恬淡，眉毛弯弯，杨淏翔就在他右边儿站着，手规矩地放在兜里，脸上挂着个模糊的微笑。  
   照片拍的太远，这么一截取成了高糊画质，被这件房子的主人用金框小心翼翼地放在书桌上保存珍藏。

   像段封存的大雪，落在肮脏的柏油马路上，捧起来怕化，又不舍得踩下去。  
   他们没有合照，他这么爱他，谁又能知道。

四

   张磊在办公室见到了杨淏翔的未婚妻。  
   女孩儿很温柔，又腼腆，总拉着杨淏翔的手，说不了几句话就要脸红，黑色的长直发垂到腰际，大眼睛亮晶晶。  
   这样的姑娘肯为了男朋友未婚先孕，大概也是爱到了骨子里。  
     
   他把苦水一股脑又急又狠地吞进肚子，摆出调笑的表情，“嫂子啊，你不知道，杨淏翔这人到处都是毛病，你要是嫁了他以后有得受啊。”  
   杨淏翔笑着推了他一把，“怎么说话呢张经理？有这么跟嫂子打招呼的吗？”

   张磊下意识摸了摸西装上被碰出来的褶皱，“手劲儿还挺大，跟媳妇儿也这样吗？就知道欺负兄弟呗。”  
   杨淏翔龇着牙花子乐，“那可不吗，你又不是我媳妇儿，我还不能下下狠手了啊，等我回了家又变成最底层被压迫的痛苦男人了。”  
   张磊勉强挤出了一个笑容，嘴角硬生生勾上去吊着，“你这样……可不好。”  
   姑娘锤了杨淏翔一拳，软软的没什么力气，半撒娇地责备，“你怎么老和别人这么说话呢，快跟人家张经理道歉！”

   杨淏翔也就真嬉皮笑脸地给他鞠躬，“对不住了，张经理。”  
   张磊麻木地点点头，“我还有工作，你们在茶水间先坐会儿吧，晚上一起吃个饭，我请。”  
   “张经理你人可真好，”姑娘眨巴着大眼睛笑，“那就麻烦以后多照顾照顾翔子啦。”  
   “都是同事，”张磊点着头下意识重复，“都是同事。”

   在他们的生活里，他只是“别人”。  
   张磊想起抽屉里那个烫金的邀请函，低下头苦笑。  
   他这辈子最大的错误就是答应他，顺从他，接受他。  
   爱上他。  
   再来一次，他宁可经久飘零，孤独无依到老。

五

   杨淏翔婚礼张磊没去，懒得找理由也懒得凑上去伤自己的心，干脆跟公司申请去出差，在美国待一个月，连那人的蜜月和婚嫁都一并躲过去。  
   婚礼当天晚上张磊给杨淏翔发微信，一个老年人表情“恭喜”和一万块钱的转账，又俗套又实际，本来么，他划拉着屏幕想，两个成年人就该这样，情啊爱啊的有什么意思，不如钱来的淋漓且痛快。  
   杨淏翔凌晨两点给他回了一条语音，姑娘的声音在听筒里显得愈发娇俏，“谢谢张经理啦，张经理也要早日找到女朋友啊！”

  张磊面无表情地听完，关了手机蒙头睡觉，一面想着：我不想找女朋友，就想找你老公当男朋友，你觉得行不行。一面逼迫自己快速进入睡眠。  
    
   隔天飞去美国，到了那边跟人家交接工作，对方是个华裔，中文说的磕磕绊绊，张磊撑着头强打精神听他说完，晕机药的药效还没过去，他只想找张床闭会儿眼。  
     
  到了美国的第三天张磊就开始后悔，他英语不好，公司配的翻译只负责工作部分，点餐问路打车都成了大问题，连续几天靠白水过活的结果就是胃疼到怀疑人生。  
  他大夏天出了一身冷汗，不敢去洗澡，躺在床上昏昏沉沉睡睡醒醒，那天他没工作，只想着躺会儿就出去买药，谁能预测得到最后疼到没力气站起来。

  张磊把手机摸过来，颤抖着点开通讯录，手指在1和2两个备注代号上犹豫，末了还是点了2，孟鹤堂接电话很快，即使这时候那边是凌晨。  
  “喂，怎么了？”  
  “跟公司说……让他们给我叫个止疼片儿外送服务…… 我操……我妈呢……你叫她来接电话……现在已经人命关天了我跟你说……诶他度蜜月回来没有啊……我都想回国了……”

  他不知道自己究竟都说了些什么，胃里的疼痛折磨着他，从肉体到灵魂，晕过去的前一秒他想起大洋彼岸那个娇妻在怀的人，觉得这叫什么事儿，凭什么受苦的总要是他。  
   接着那个盘旋已久的理论在头脑中开始叫嚣，混着爆炸一样的尖锐疼痛翻涌上来。  
  谁先爱上谁就输了。  
  恶魔说。

  行吧。  
  张磊认了命，心想可能是自己上辈子罪无可恕，于是这一生因果循环，遭报应了。

 

六

   张磊回国的时候孟鹤堂来机场接他，拉着箱子瞥他，“又瘦了几斤啊？”

   他确实瘦了，瘦了四五斤，没有很多，正正好好让手表带的孔又往后滑过去一格，但是说这个没意义，于是他问，“杨淏翔婚假结束了没？”  
   “不是吧，你还想着他呢？”孟鹤堂恨铁不成钢，“你可想清楚了，有妇之夫啊，你的底线呢？”  
   
   张磊低头笑，“炮友都做了还要那玩意儿干嘛？留着立牌坊啊。”  
  孟鹤堂了解他，话说到这份儿上劝也没用了，何况他只是个朋友，朋友之间总有道越不过去的三八线，谁试图捅破谁就坏了规矩，就像那年张磊喝酒进医院，他最多也只能说一句以后戒了吧。  
  后来张磊当然没戒酒，他也往事随风，没再说过类似的话。

  酒尚且戒不掉，更别提让他戒掉个大活人。

 

七

   杨淏翔在办公室等着张磊回来交接工作，手机屏幕上是和妻子的微信聊天甜蜜界面。  
  “哟呵，”张磊拿文件拍了拍他肩膀，“干嘛呢？上班儿时间想东想西可不是什么好员工该干的事儿啊。”

  杨淏翔抬起眼看他，“又瘦了啊张经理，怎么着，美国小男孩儿好不好玩儿？”  
  张磊的笑容僵硬一瞬，接着从容调笑，“没你好玩儿。”

  被硬生生捅进去的时候张磊抓挠着光滑墙壁咬住嘴唇，适应的过程痛苦不堪，似乎有整整一个世纪那么漫长，杨淏翔喘着气不说话，张磊也不说，像两头沉默而狼狈的野兽。  
  进入正题后他们之间的情欲总是残忍又直白，没有脏话，没有调情，每一次都一模一样，除去力道大小的不同，张磊闭上眼睛抚慰自己，在混沌和爆裂中颤抖着发泄出来。  
  最后拔出来的套子沾血，杨淏翔舔了舔嘴唇，“张经理，爽吗？”

  张磊扶着桌子忍痛，分不清后穴撕裂与脾胃渗血哪个更疼，嘴皮子却不闲着，“这话该我问你，结了婚还跟前炮友纠缠不清，这样你爽吗？”  
  杨淏翔半点儿也没犹豫，“挺爽。”

  张磊微仰起头，“我他妈不爽，也不想再跟前炮友再续前缘。”  
  “怎么是前炮友呢？”杨淏翔轻抚他的眉心，“磊磊啊，”他轻声道，“我可爱你了，永远都不想跟你变成’前’。”

  张磊无法自持地嗤笑，“爱我？爱我什么？”  
  杨淏翔凑在他耳边。

  “爱操你。”

 

八

   张磊最终也没跟杨淏翔断了关系。  
   出差还是带着，饭局也一个不落下，仿佛真要当他师父，尽心尽力提拔。

   他把那张照片撤掉了，扔进垃圾袋里带到了楼下。  
     
   有时候张磊梦见杨淏翔，匆匆火车圆窗里灰蒙蒙闪过的人脸与聚不了焦的对视，接着车厢轰隆隆载着他远去，浑浊而黑暗的前路再没有一个人影。

   他想他还是会一直爱他，不过也就只能这样了。

 

—FIN—


End file.
